nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Akemi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Akemi 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' IlAkemiUzumaki 'Nickname (optional)' Little Cookie and Little One (( Only her parents are allowed to call her that )) 'Age' 16 'Date of Birth' ''06/07/184 - AN (AFTER NARUTO) '''Gender Female 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 5 ft 3 In 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour' (( Atleast a paragraph or two. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Nindo (optional)' I came to party! 'Summoning' N/A Yet 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha/Uzumaki (( Mother Uchiha and Father Uzumaki )) Sharingan Mangeko Sharingan 'Ninja Class' Jounin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Wind '' 'Weapon of choice' Reverse Blade 'Strengths' Speed, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Kyujutsu, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra Color' '''Red' 'Weapon Inventory:' ((Fill this out)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shadow Clone Technique Fire Release: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot Wind Release: Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Blade of Wind Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Sword Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Fuinjutsu: Tier I - Allows use of D rank Tier II - Allows use of C rank Advanced - Allows use of B rank Uzumaki Sealing Technique Bukijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank *Legendary - Allows use of S rank Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank Allies: Kagato Uzumaki, Amegakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) Roleplaying Library The eyes of a traitor: Akemi receives Hayate's eyes